Condena
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Universo alterno en donde el guapo Pip es solo un taxista que se encontro en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada. One-shot


**Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano  
**

 **Este fic participa en el reto:Terror en el fandom**

 **Del foro:La mansión de hellsing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Condena**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-"Es un día muy concurrido y parece que terminare bastante tarde" -_ me encuentro en los linderos de este pueblo el cual constantemente me aconsejan nunca hacer viajes, pero soy un taxista _. Soy_ _Pip Bernadotte_ _y este es mi trabajo_ -fui sacado de mis cavilaciones para seguir las instrucciones del señor al indicarme su casa.

-En la esquina siguiente de vuelta a la derecha, y después hacia la izquierda- me señalaba los caminos.

Me encontró en un callejón de terracería y lleno de hierbas, tras indicarme la casa estaciono el auto ayudando a la pareja a bajar sus cosas. El señor ayudaba a su esposa a meter las cosas dentro de su hogar, yo esperaba mientras el sacaba el dinero para pagarme.

–Aquí tiene buen hombre, gracias por traernos hasta este lugar-Yo contaba el dinero por si había que darle cambio entonces me di cuenta que era más de lo que le había dicho y estaba por comentarle.

-Sé que es un extra pero a cambio le voy a pedir un favor-Me decía el señor con preocupación en su rostro-Este pueblo es muy extraño y suelen suceder cosas un poco diferentes.

-¿Diferentes?-Eso me causo curiosidad-Bueno no vamos a entrar en detalles ya es bastante noche, lo único que le pido es que durante su regreso, muchas "personas" le harán la parada, hasta que salga de este pueblo no levante a nadie, es por su seguridad joven hombre-Al decir esto me dio una palmada en el hombro y se adentró a su hogar, al terminar de contar el dinero, me di cuenta que casi me había dado el doble de lo que le había pedido así que subiendo al carro y tras encenderlo me marche del lugar.

-Esa noche era más fría de lo usual o al menos yo lo sentía de esa manera, en efecto al salir del lugar, ya cerca d la carretera principal varias personas me pidieron la parada, recordando la palabras de aquel hombre decidí ignóralas, pasando ya un buen rato encendí un cigarrillo.

-Vaya que es extensa esta población, si no le hubiese hecho caso a ese viejo ya tendría un buen dinero, bueno ya he salido del pueblo- A lo lejos vi a una joven dama la cual me hizo la parada, decidí hacer el viaje.

-Buenas noches-Orillándome-Buenas noches, disculpe me encuentro un poco lejos y la verdad no traigo dinero en efectico pero como aval le puedo dar este anillo y al llegar a mi casa mis padres le pagaran-¿Anillo?-Lo observe era una pequeño anillo de oro amarillo en el cual se encontraban unas manos muy bien detalladas, con oro blanco y diamantes en las orillas las manos, estas sostenían una gran rubí. Miraba perplejo el anillo

-Se…se podrá disculpe-Esto hizo salirme del trance.

-Claro ¿está muy lejos?- Al decirme el lugar espere a que ella subiera al auto, la observe por el retrovisor no pasaba de los 16 años, sus ojos de un azul profundo y cabello largo negro.

\- Que hace una señorita tan tarde-Bueno es que mi mejor amiga cumplió años, ella siempre asiste cuando la invito, yo no podía faltar-La vi darse un poco de calor estaba muy pálida aun cuando era un poco morena.

\- Sabe lo que dicen del poblado que está antes de éste- No, no sé qué digan, pero seguro por eso nadie se paraba, es raro, es como si no me vieran, comenzaba a asustarme, pero entonces llego usted, ya es muy tarde y conociendo a mi madre seguro que cuando llegue…-Pero seguro su padre podrá interceder-Conociendo el amor profundo que le tiene seguro se une a ella…-decía tras un largo suspiro. Después de una larga y amena plática llegamos hasta el lugar indicado.

-Este es el lugar, se…-Sin esperar más abrió la puerta muy bruscamente tras salir corriendo del taxi entró a lo que se supone es su casa.

-¡SEÑORITA!, ¡SEÑORITA!-Grite varias veces, que tal si esa no era su casa, esto me preocupo por un momento sosteniendo el anillo me hipnotice con el nuevamente.

-Seguro en la amo de serás se verá hermoso- Repentinamente las luces internas se encendieron, la puerta principal rechino al abrirse, un hombre alto de cabello negro, largo y barba fue a quien vi salir de esa casa.

-Buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar-Buenas noches disculpe hace un momento traje a una señorita me dio esta dirección, pero al llegar, ella salió corriendo del taxi, corrí tras ella pero fue inútil ya había entrado-En ese momento salió también una mujer de largor cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules como los de la chica.

-Integra amor es tarde, espérame adentro-Le hablaba con tanta ternura seguro era su esposa pero algo que me llamo la atención fueron los anillos que vi en sus manos, el de ella era color amatista con detalladas plumas de pavorreal, cada una de ellas con las mismas amatistas en donde se supone hay un ojo, en la mano de señor pude ver un anillo en su pulgar este tenía oro blanco con un gran zafiro azul y muchos brazos rodeando esta piedra.

-Como era aquella mujer de la que habla-prendía otro cigarro, inhalado un poco de humo tras sacarlo-Era una chica de unos 16 años, el cabello era negro, como el de usted-Señalando al hombre-Y unos ojos como los de usted-Señalando a la señora, ella abrió aún más sus ojos.

-Donde fue que la…-Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas, no pudo continuar, vi al hombre abrazarla

-Cálmate amor- ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos-Donde fue que le hizo la parada-Tras explicarle el lugar le enseñe el anillo, la señora que se encontraba llorando volteo para ver mejor el objeto.

-Es de ella Alucard, es el anillo que le dimos aquella vez-sin tomar el anillo se metió nuevamente a su hogar.-Gracias por haber traído este objeto de regreso, mi hija murió hace ya 5 años, siempre cada año en esta misma fecha algo de ella regresa, de un poblado distinto aun no encuentran su cuerpo pero cada lugar es un indicio, q tenga buena noche-

Me encontraba paralizado, con la piel de gallina ahora yo fui quien corrió y conduciendo a alta velocidad regrese a mi hogar. Al llegar a mi hogar busque a serás y a mi hijo pero recordé que había salido y regresarían hasta la semana siguiente tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo imposible tras esa confesión.

Habían pasado ya varios días y se me fue olvidando el incidente, me encontraba de guardia la noche empezaba a caer.

-Buenas tardes me puede llevar –Claro –Saliendo del auto para ayudar a la dama a meter sus cosas. Tras encender el auto comencé mi recorrido, una mujer muy silenciosa parecía triste mas no me aventure a preguntar, al darme cuenta de donde me encontraba me tense. Al llegar hasta el lugar vi esa casa pero parecía abandonada.

-Sabe lo que paso ahí-Me decía aquella mujer mientras tomaba las cosas que yo le ayudaba a bajar.

-…-¿Tiene miedo?-Miedo…jajaja no claro que no-enrede mi larga trenza en mi cuello, cerrando la cajuela –Debería, lo que sucedió fue horrible- me decía mientras buscaba algo-si lo sé, su hija, hace días tuve un encuentro, no me conto mucho aquel hombre pero parece que sufren mucho.

-¿Aquel hombre?... Señor esa familia…, después de la desaparición de su hija movieron mar, cielo y tierra, encontraron cada parte de su cuerpo en un poblado diferente-estando de espaldas a la señora contemplaba la casa-Pero él me dijo que aún no encuentran su cuerpo y que algo diferente llega cada año.

-Eso fue al principio, tras una exhausta investigación nunca recuperaron la mano con aquel anillo, tras saber la verdad el señor Alucard enloqueció y comenzó a empalar a cualquier sospechoso fue una época oscura aquel 31 de octubre.

Su esposa Integra Widgates quien no se puedo recuperar fue declarada demente matado a su esposo llenándolo de balas, después quitándose ella misma la vida al cortarse la garganta, jurando oscuridad eterna a este pueblo. Su orgullo y la sed de sangre de su esposo hacen que este pueblo reviva cada año la misma masacre.

Al voltear vi a esa misma mujer partido a la mitad las paredes llenas de sangre, el cigarrillo que sostenía mi boca cayo.

Ahora cada 31 de octubre regreso a aquella misma joven al mismo poblado. Observando la masacre que desencadeno la ira de Alucard.

***fin***

.

.

.

* * *

Hola

Que les parecio es la primera vez que participo en algo como esto y la veradad estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero ustedes dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos. :3


End file.
